One Love that last's forever
by Brennan'Ezria Lover
Summary: Aria and Ezra tell Aria's parents and they go from there, They might have kids but I don't know yet. sorry I suck at Summary's sorry, the story is way better.
1. Chapter 1

One Love

As I sit in my boyfriend's apartment, in gray sweat pants and a baby blue tee and I looked out the window, I had so many things going through my head. I had my hand on my journal and my purple pen in my hand between my pointer finger and my thumb. I closed my journal and looked at a small willow tree that was out the window a little to the left. I thought about the tree and how it had no worries, all it had to do was grow and grow. My life was a whole lot more complicated than the tree's.

I was in a relationship with my ex-English teacher, we met before school started and fell in love with each other, we tried to break it off but we couldn't, our love was to strong. He quit his job and went to teach at a local college, he worked at the same college as my father. His name was Ezra. I loved him so much. Just the other day we went and told my parents about our relationship and they were not thrilled. My dad punched him straight in the face and caused him to have a bloody nose.

I was knocked out of my thoughts by Ezra intertwining his fingers with mine. "Aria, everything is going to be ok, sure they don't want us to be together, but you're going to be 18 in 14 days and then they can't keep us apart, I love you and nothing they say or do will change that." Aria pulled herself into his lap and nuzzled her head into his neck. "Ezra I love you too, I feel exact same way."

They sat there for a few minutes, but then Ezra got up and put in the movie, "A Walk to Remember" Then Ezra took a seat next to Aria and resumed the position they were previously in. The movie was going through the previews, Aria looked up as Ezra and put her hand on his cheek softly and he looked down at her, she pulled Ezra down to her level and kissed him passionately, then Aria pulled away and put her head in the corner of his neck and fell asleep.

"Aria, babe, it's getting late, shouldn't you be heading home?" "Spencer's covering for me, that is if you want me to stay? I can leave if you want." "Aria, I didn't know you had spencer covering for you. You should know that I want to spend every second of every day of my life with you." "I'm sorry, it just seemed like you didn't want me here." "Nope, I always want you here."

"Come on, I'm not sleeping on the couch for two nights in a row" Aria pulled on his hand and they made their way to his bedroom. Aria hopped into the warm bed and pulled the confider over her. She was soon joined by Ezra, they were laying there and there was still about a foot of space in-between them. "Ezra?" "Yes?" "Why aren't you holding me?" Ezra put his arm around her waist and pulled her into him. "You didn't answer my question" "Aria, I'm sorry; I have a lot going through my head right now." "Like what?" "You will be eighteen and we will be able to go in public and no one will be able to tell us this is wrong, because it's not, but your parents still don't like this, they don't like us."

Aria put her hand on his, "You know you're supposed to be the one that always knows everything, not me?" "Baby I know, I know, it's just frustrating you know, I mean…." Aria turned around in his arms and kissed him, yes she enjoyed kissing him but this time it was just to shut him up. "That was a very nice way of telling me to shut up." "Now, can we talk about this tomorrow? I am going to fall asleep and then you are going to be talking to yourself and I don't want you to do that, just hold me?" "Of course my dear" Ezra put his arm around her waist and they both drifted off to sleep.

"EZRA" Aria tried to shake Ezra off of her, his grip on her waist was really tight and was hurting her. "EZRA" Aria yelled again and he finally woke up, he was covered in sweat. "Ezra, you were hurting me." Ezra released his grip. "Aria I'm so sorry" Ezra said in a panic "Ezra, I'm ok calm down, what were you dreaming about?" "It's nothing, just go back to bed, I'm going to get a glass of water." Ezra walked out of the room, 'Oh my god' I can't believe how real that dream was.

Ezra sat there at a stool that was connected to the table and had his head in his hands. Aria walked out but he didn't even notice. "Ezra, what was your dream about?" Aria said as she placed her hand on his back rubbing it up and down. "You were in your car and you went through the intersection and someone ran a red light and you were hit head on, Aria, I thought I lost you, I saw you in your car and I tried to open the door but I couldn't, when I was squeezing you waist I must have thought it was the dandle, I can't live without you." Aria sat in the chair next to him and took his head out of his hands and hugged him. "Ezra I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere, Ezra, put your arms around me, you're not going to hurt me, and you know that." Ezra put his arms around her and held her body so close to his that there was no room in between them. "Ezra, come sit with me on the couch."

They sat on the couch not moving but in each other's embraces. When they heard a knock on the door, Ezra got up to answer the door, when he opened the door Jackie was standing there, Jackie was Ezra's ex-fiancée. "Jackie? What are you going here?" Jackie didn't see Aria sitting behind Ezra when you said, "Ezra, I know you want me, please get back together with me?" "No Jackie, we can't" "Ezra let me prove it to you" when Ezra didn't expect it Jackie Kissed him, pushing him into his apartment. Ezra fell to the ground and hit his head, trying to get away from her, when he fell Aria ran to his side, Aria yelled at Jackie "Bitch get the hell away from him." Aria shoved her out the door then made her way back to Ezra, his eyes flickered open. "Ezra, are you ok?" "Yeah, I'm fine are you ok?" "Ezra the only person I'm worried about is you, let's get you up?" Aria helped Ezra to the couch, then she went to the bathroom and got a cold towel to put on his forehead, when she returned, she put the towel on his head and laid beside him. Then Ezra fell asleep.

About three hours later Ezra woke up and aria was nowhere to be found, he got up and grabbed his cell and was about to text her when he saw a note she wrote him, it said, "Hey Babe, I'm sorry I had to leave, family dinner, I hope you feel better I love you! XOXO Aria 3" Then he grabbed his cell and texted her, "Babe, I miss you, text me when you can." Aria replied right away "Hey, can you come over? My Mom and dad want you to come over and eat dinner with us? They promised we will only talk, no punches will be thrown, I love you please come? XOXO Aria 3" "K. I'll be right over, love you too, love Ezra."

When Aria heard a knock on the door she ran out of her room and to the door, when she opened it, and he leaned in and kissed her on cheek, Aria took his hand and lead him to the living room, they sat on the couch and then her dad entered, "Dinners Ready" Aria pulled Ezra by the hand to the kitchen and Aria and Ezra sat on one side of the table and Aria's parents sat across from them. When dinner was served they all began to eat but no one had said a word. Ezra had his hand on her leg drawing circles on her leg. Then Byron spoke up, "Ezra, how could you do this to my daughter?" "Sir, I haven'…." Then aria cut him off "He is the only thing that kept me together when you cheated on mom, you're what tore this family apart, and he was there for me, when you weren't." "Ezra I think it's time for you to leave!" Byron yelled. "I'm sorry Byron but I'm not going to leave and let you sit here and yell at your daughter" And When he said that Mike came running down the stairs, by this point everyone was standing and Mike went and threw a punch at Ezra's face, but Aria jumped in front of Ezra and Mike ended up hitting Aria and she almost fell to the ground but Ezra caught her, he lowered her to the ground and held her in his arms.

Aria was still out cold, Ella had went to get a washcloth and Mike was freaking out that he just hit his big sister, Byron was trying to get Aria up along with Ezra. Ezra had one hand on her back and the other on her cheek and was coaxing her out of her sleep. "Aria?" "Ezra, what happened?" "Babe don't worry about that, let's just get you up?" Ezra then helped Aria up and they went and sat on the couch, Then Aria pulled herself into Ezra's lap. Byron and Ella wanted to talk and Byron was about to explode because he didn't even like Aria sitting in Ezra's lap but they just sat there and no one talked. Aria soon fell asleep in Ezra's.

"Ezra?" Aria said as she woke up in Ezra's arms, they were wrapped around me tightly and I shook him awake. "What time is it?" "I don't know, I just woke up, Ezra my head hurts." Then Ezra sat up and undid her arms from being around Aria and went to the bathroom and grabbed her two pain meds and then went to the fridge and grabbed an ice pack and a glass of water, then went and took a seat next to Aria. I handed Aria the glass of water and the two pills and waited till she took them and then I took the glass from Aria and she leaned into my side and I gently put the ice pack on her head and we turned on the TV, about an hour later Aria's mom came down the stairs and said it was time for Ezra to go. Aria walked Ezra to the door and he leaned down and kissed her on her forehead and then drove to his apartment.

The next day Aria and Ezra were sitting in Aria's house on the couch and Aria was lying next to Ezra with her head on his lap and her head with an ice pack on her head, then the doorbell rang and Ella got up to answer it. When Ella opened the door she was surprised to see Aria's Ex-boyfriend from 2 years ago came back. Aria broke up with him because she was abusive to her, Arias patents knew about him and when Ella saw him standing in the door way she was not happy and called for Byron, but before she could stop him he ran in the house in search of Aria.

When he saw her on the couch he was almost to her when Ella yelled to Ezra and Ezra got Aria behind him and within seconds had Aria's EX in his grasp not able to move, and when Byron came into the room he took Aria's EX out of Ezra's hands and threw him out the door and locked it. Aria was in Ezra's arms crying into him chest, and within a few moments he had her calm and relaxed. "Ezra, can we go to your apartment, I feel safer there?" "Only if it is ok with your parents." "Mom, can I please, I just want to lay on him couch and sleep?" "Aria I think that would be fine as long as that's all you two do." And with that Aria stood up and went upstairs to get her bag and Ella said a few words to Ezra. "You better keep my girl safe." "I promise that I won't let anything happen to her." With that they were on their way to him apartment.

When they arrived he opened the door they walked in and Aria went to sit on the couch and Ezra went to get them drinks, he got a root beer and asked what Aria wanted and she just asked for water. Then he went and sat by her, they sat and talked for hours, then they put in a movie and Aria laid on top of Ezra and he put his arm around her waist and they both fell asleep and they awoke in the morning in the same position but Ezra had moved them to the bed. There was sun shining through the window and Aria leaned up to Ezra and decided to wake him up in the sweetest way possible, she pressed her lips to him and he was soon to be kissing her back. "Aria, you sure know how to wake me up." "That's what I'm told" "Excuse me?" "I'm just kidding." And he began to kiss her again, but then they got up, Aria sat at the table and Ezra made breakfast while Aria watched and they shared a little small talk and then ate their breakfast then Arias mom called and said that Aria and Ezra could hang at his apartment but they had to come back to Aria's house for dinner.

Aria and Ezra arrived at Aria's house and they went to eat. About 10 minutes into dinner Aria went to the bathroom and Ella and Byron talked, they heard a huge bang and Ezra yelled for Aria and then he ran to the bathroom and opened the door not caring what was going on, on the other side of the door. When he opened the door aria was lying on the ground and was passed out. Ezra was by Aria's side within seconds, he had her in his arms, and they were on their way to the hospital. When they arrived they took Aria back to the ICU and we weren't allowed to see her for at least 2 hours.

Then they let us in, when I went into the room I didn't think Aria would be awake but she was and when she saw me she smiled, Aria and I were the only ones in the room, the doctor was telling them what caused Aria to Faint, When I walked to sit by Aria she pulled me into a hug before I could even sit down. And I held her there till her parents came in and we broke apart, but when I took my seat I took her hand in mine. "Aria, how are you feeling?" her mother asked. "My head hurts a little and I'm thirsty, can you get me something to drink?" "I'll get it" Ezra stood up and said, but Aria objected. "Ezra, I don't want you to leave." "I'll get it, Aria's mother said, then left the room. "Ezra, come here" she motioned him towards her. When Ezra was by her side she pulled him down to her level and placed a light kiss on his lips.

Later Aria's mom came in and said that Aria needed to stay the night at the hospital just to make sure that she was ok and she could leave in the morning. Aria's mom had went to the house and got Aria some sweats and when she came back Aria changed into them then Aria's parents said that they would see Aria and Ezra in the morning when Ezra brought Aria home from the hospital.

It was late and Aria couldn't sleep, "Aria?" "Are you ok?" Ezra asked. "Yeah, I just can't sleep, Ezra, will you lay with me?" "Are you sure Aria?" Yeah, I always sleep better in your arms." Ezra climbed into the hospital bed and made sure that Aria was comfortable, Aria was laying with her head on Ezra's chest and laced their fingers together and both were asleep within seconds.

In the morning they were signing Aria's discharge papers and Ezra was standing with his free hand around Aria's waist, and when all of the papers were filled out with all the needed information they went to Ezra's car and were on their way to Aria's house. When they arrived Aria had fallen asleep and Ezra got out of his side of his car and went and unbuckled Aria and carried her to the door of her house and rang the doorbell. When Aria's father opened the door Ezra took Aria to her room and laid her on her bed and he covered her with her pink blanket, then he leaned down to her and kissed her forehead.

Then Ezra went down stairs and when he was half way out the door he heard Ella call his name and he came back in and they both took a seat on the sofa and had some of Ella's famous homemade tea. They talked about Aria and how they wanted what was best for her. They talked about how they wanted Aria and Ezra to keep their relationship on the down low until Aria was 18, they didn't like the fact that he was so much older than her and that he was her teacher, but Ella and Byron had seen in the past few days that Ezra really loved Aria and if anything ever happened to her that he would be out of his mind and he would be lost forever. Ezra was talking and talking about Aria and how he only wanted the best for her and how he would go to the ends of the earth to be with her. Byron hadn't been so fond of the idea of Ezra and Aria being together, but he knew that he and Ella wouldn't be able to keep them apart.

Aria walked down the stairs and she came around the corner not knowing that Ezra was still there. When Aria saw that Ezra was still there and no one was screaming and they were laughing she was really happy. Aria walked past Ezra and grabbed a cup and pored her some of her mother's tea. Then Aria went and sat beside Ezra and as if it were

/china-ipad2_red_succuba_leather_cases_and_covers_with_many_colors_and_designs_are_

.com/Apple-MD328LL-Wi-Fi-White-NEWEST/dp/B00746MXF8/ref=sr_tr_sr_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1338215757&sr=8-1

/deals/cheap-ipad-deals


	2. Chapter 2

HEY GUYS IM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING LATELY BUT I HAVE EXAM'S TO STUDY FOR AND THERE IS THE NEW EPISODE OF PRETTY LITTLE LIARS IN LIKE 4 DAYS AND I HAVE TO PREPARE SO I DON'T HAVE TO STUDY ON PLL DAY! I MIGHT UPDATE AFTER THE NEW EPISODE BUT IF I DON'T I WILL ON JUNE 9TH I PROMISE! I HOPE YOU LIKED MY FIRST CHAPTER…..THERE IS SO MUCH MORE TO COME! HAVE FUN WATCHING PLL!


End file.
